


It's Complicated

by StarryOfThy (orphan_account)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (If they make eyecontact they can see colors), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Axl gets emotional, Axl is gay, Character Death, Character Study, Collaboration, Color Blindness, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fixing Relationships, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Hoooo boy there's a lot of angst, Hurt/Comfort, I lost my train of thought writing these tags, Idk what else to call whatever Lumine does, Insanity, Iris didn't want Zero to have friends, Like, Lumine gets angry because of destiny, Lumine is fabulous, Lumine is gay, M/M, Men Crying, Not even kidding this made me cry writing it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Girlfriend, Soulmates, Storytime, Then she died and everyone was sad as fuck, They're denying it but whatever, X is emotional, Zero gets emotional, color soulmates, denying feelings, until he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: Reploids have a unique way to identify who their true love is. It is a phenomenon classified as Soulmates. As robots with souls, all reploids are color blind until they meet their true love, washing their world in color as they make eye contact with one another.That isn't to say there aren't problems with this method of identifying your destined lover.---A collab/rp with Kosei
Relationships: (Main focus) - Relationship, Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman), Iris/Zero (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	It's Complicated

Sigma's shattered, broken corpse lay before the three maverick hunters, like all those times before. X's memory served to it, as did Zero's, and Axl had seen it once before. None of them thought of it fondly, their grim faces looking down upon their enemy, defeated again. And again, over and over. But they knew this was it. All that was left. Sigma was the end of this war. He always has been, ever since the very beginning. This 8th war was dead with their enemy, and they had little faith it would be the last time they see him again.

They were torn from their weary victory by the sound of footsteps on the metal plate floor. White boots tapped gracefully towards them as Lumine, the Director of the Jakob Project entered the light, looking less than disheveled and more than pleased.

"You won, by the looks of things. You have my gratitude." He says, his soft voice soothing after their toil to rescue him. He seemed... calm.

"Phew..' Axl sighed with relief. "Seems you weren't hurt. Glad we don't have to go and find you."  
The thought of staying up here with the corpse of Sigma made him shiver. He wanted to go back to Hunter Base and celebrate their victory with a party!

X lowered his buster, "Are you okay Lumine? Did Sigma hurt you?" There was an edge of something in his voice.

"No. In fact, he was rather compliant. Never had the guts in him to deny me." He replied to X, stepping closer to the body.  
... He was either trying to show off like some tough guy, or...

Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously, gripping his saber in his hand. "What is that supposed to mean? You were kidnapped and everything."

Sensing a fight, Axl stepped in, "How about, we all go home and we party it up huh? You're invited to Lumine! Sigmas defeated right? There's... nothing else to do."

"..." No one moved, and X said nothing.

"... oh, you poor, naive little hunters..." The director shook his head with a sigh. "I knew you'd be satisfied upon Sigma's defeat. It's always been that way, for years and years. You won, you defeated your greatest enemy. And that's why this has worked out so smoothly."

"Don't tell me this whole time... You were never in any danger in the first place."

"So you are on Sigma’s side?" X growled, grabbing his buster, "The whole incident with Vile was a lie, wasn't it? A set-up? You- you're a maverick!"

Axl was sent into shock.

"...that's never happened before."

"Oh, please. Sigma's side?" Lumine scoffs, planting his foot on the mostly intact head of the Maverick. "He never had any influence on me. As I said, he wouldn't dare defy me. Sure, I'm a maverick. But it was never because of Sigma. I'm immune to his virus, remember?"

"But why use Sigma then?" The red reploid seethed, gritting his teeth. "This elevator was a symbol of unity between humans and reploids. If it was all you- You're the one directing the elevator construction. Why turn against humans?"

"... When you step on an ant, do you usually care, or even notice? Humans certainly don't. They only care about advancement, and if that advancement doesn't work out the way they want, they send out their ancient maverick hunters to exterminate the issue."

X faltered slightly, and screamed at him, "You're wrong! They rely on us because we are bringers of peace. because we are the ones who protect them... You were supposed to help them, help all of civilization, to bring them together. Then you decided to bring reploids and humans apart! you are the worse- you are the worst kind of maverick!"

"X calm down!" Axl yelled at him, "This is easy, we beat this clown and then we go and celebrate. He doesn't stand a chance to the three of us!" he smirked

"Axl's right, X. He's just like Sigma, his ideals contradict his actions." Zero reassured X, placing a hand on X's shoulder. "What's one more Maverick?"

"Oh, are you so sure of yourselves?" Lumine chuckled, crushing Sigma's skull beneath his foot. He turned to the three of them, grinning a twisted smile and his yellow eye twinged with red. "You're facing a real new-gen, not like that faulty prototype. You're better off in the scrap heap. Make way for the new world!"

Wait…

Axl blinked a few times.

Wait a second. 

He rubbed his eyes a few times. Silently freaking out, but he kept his bearings.

He opened his eyes and looked into them.

They were still red.

Axl froze. The panic was visible to both X and Zero, which was uncharacteristic to him. Pale face, sweating, his guns limp in his hands. X ignored Lumine for a moment, looking at him, and was concerned.

"Axl are you okay?" 

All could he see was red.

"Kid? What is it?" Zero wasn't normally one to worry, but if he could bring himself to tear his gaze away from a dangerous maverick out of concern...

"Gh... what..." the director stepped back, staring back at Axl. He held his head, confused and unwary of his surroundings for a moment. No... he... he couldn't be-

What were the odds, even? It was so unlikely he didn't bother listing the numbers. But... he caught that flicker, the slightest hue...

The whole world had breathed life with color, the stars twinkling with blue, yellow purples, greens, and oranges.

But there was only one reaction that Axl could think of. In his shocking wary stupor, with his core beating like a drum in his chest, and his fans whirring to cool him down.  
he screamed.

"AAAAH!!!"

it shocked both X and Zero. X was going to say something, but he was interrupted by another scream.

"MY SOULMATE IS A MAVERICK?!!?!?"

"WHAT?!" X yelled, sending a hideous glare to Lumine like it was his fault.

"How DARE it be you!" The maverick hissed, looking like he was about to blow a circuit. "You're nothing but a worthless prototype! ANYONE would have been better than you!"

"... I'm..." Zero looked simultaneously worried and confused, looking to the ground. "... How, even? This- Has there ever been a maverick and a hunter soulmate bond?"

"DO YOU THINK THIS WAS MY IDEA??! YOU'RE A FUCKING MAVERICK YOU IDIOT! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW THAT LITERALLY HITLER IS MY SOULMATE?! COME DOWN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT AND I'LL BREAK YOUR TWINK ASS INTO PIECES." he sounded angry but tears were running down his cheeks

X looks like he went into shutdown mode.

"...Never. This shouldn't be possible."

"OH, YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME, YOU RUST BUCKET? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" His words were what he thought, but everything else felt different. His chest lurched with uncertainty, and his enraged expression wavered. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THREE OF YOU AND USE YOUR PARTS AS A FOOTSTOOL!"

"... Okay, that's enough thinking, it's fighting time." the blonde insisted, raising his Saber. "Later we can do this..."

All X could do was agree, and look at how Axl was dealing with it.

Considering he collapsed a second later, not good.

"You... All of you... You will NEVER WIN!" He spread his arms, colored jewels erupting from behind him as he rose above the floor. He was a bit baffled at their hues for a moment but quickly drew his attention back to his foes.

"..You stay here Axl!" X told him, We'll take care of this!"

"Don't fight if you're not feeling up to it!" Zero added, lunging forward towards the maverick.

X followed, dashing at Lumine with his buster charged.

"Die, old-world reploids!" Lumine hissed, his uncharacteristic anger apparent as he launched his attack.

"..."

What... does he do now?

His soulmate... contradicted his motives. A hunter with a maverick? He would have laughed if it wasn't so sad. This once in a lifetime meeting was more destructive than anything, and it made Lumine's core ache.

His core was in agony. His mind split, he had to kill him. He was insane, a maverick. But…

He would never, never, ever find another soul mate. For as long as he lived. This was a make or break. All he would ever be. And he would lose that forever. What true love could feel like.

Why did it even matter? Why did it matter to him? He knew it would never work out. Not with Axl, not with anyone. He would never be able to have anyone. He never even considered getting his soulmate. He would have been fine never seeing color. To live in a world of black and white. 

But now, he was disoriented by the new colors, giving him a disadvantage against X and Zero, shying back from the bright lights and colors. He'd of thought it beautiful if it couldn't kill him.

Pulsing green slashes of green saber. X's buster, sparkling like a firework. In blue and evolving to bright yellow. At any other time, it was a beautiful sight. But Lumine... surrounded in color behind his dreams, was most beautiful of all.

Lumine let out a pained screech as his arm was sliced open, Zero's saber meeting him within a split second. "X! Your turn!" the blonde called, the distracted maverick growling and turning on him.

X's buster was already growling and vibrating with the power of a fully charged shot. 

"On it! IT'S OVER!"

The world moved in slow motion. Axl didn't realize he had moved until he was on the ground. His armor smoldering. His mind pinged at him with errors. 

"..." he took the shot.

For a maverick.

Everything froze. Lumine himself felt... wretched. He didn't know how to describe it, it was sickening. How he couldn't very well tell. Numb nausea twisted in his stomach, his core dropping figuratively. This... how could he of even done that? This moron-! He-!

"Axl!" Zero gasped, eyes wide with shock. "You-"

X's face dropped with tears, "Axl?! AXL! Speak to me!"

He couldn't produce anything else but small noises, that glitches and crackled. 

"Why would you do that...?" 

He didn't have a reason.

"You... You IDIOT!" The lavender haired reploid lashed out, knocking Axl down out of anger. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I ALREADY SAID- I HATE YOU! WHY-" He choked, backing away. "W-why- Why would you save someone you hate!?"

X was already ready to strike him down. But Axl's voice box glitches again, only one word able to be heard. 

"-beautiful- e-a..."

A faint gasp met the word, Lumine stepping back as if he was struck. No... You're... You're serious about it?! That's- how- how could you-!

"..." X picked Axl up into his arms. 

"Go." He told Lumine. "leave now."

"..." he saw no reason to stay. There wasn't any. His logic processor compelled him to abide, but he hesitated. All he could do was stand there, shaking visibly.

Only Zero being there is what held him back from going maverick himself.

"I SAID GO! You've already... done enough."

"X..." Zero murmured, placing a hand on the blue hunter's shoulder. "Let's go too..."

Lumine turned away, gripping his hands tight to his chest as the gems disappeared. "... just... don't come back... I'm not going to do anything."

"Fine by mean. None of us want to ever see you again."

"I don't want to see you either. Leave. Now." Lumine demanded, forcing himself not to shake.

"...Let's go Zero." he turned from him and walked down to the elevator.

Lumine just wanted them gone. Wanted them out of the equation. Wished they hadn't been necessary for his plan to work, so he'd never have to meet Axl, and they'd never...  
Never...

But that wasn't what happened. They did meet. And thanks to him, the world sun with life and color…

But his soulmate.. they could never truly fall in love…

They could never be together…

So he could only watch, as they left, and begun the long ride home.

It was like something had left him. Something he never had to begin with. To feel so confused and lost, all while never even knowing why he could only assume that this was a curse. A curse that left his chest writing, quite literally. It was uncomfortable, this longing. Those things only moved when he was upset, but he had no reason to be upset…

Axl had that same longing in his chest as he dreamed. 

Of a world, where they could have known each other. And swept him off his feet.

Where they could have been together. 

But a world like that only existed in his dreams didn't it?


End file.
